Resonance Raman spectroscopy, and Extended X-ray Absorption Fine Structure (EXAFS) measurements will be applied to the elucidation of metal centers in iron-sulfur proteins, copper proteins and zinc proteins. The studies will focus on structural features of the active sites which relate to the biochemical functions of electron transport, H2 and O2 activation, and metal-assisted group transfer reactions.